bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
CWCVille
CWCville (pronounced: quick-ville) is an independent city located in Northern Virginia, USA, Planet CWC. It was named after the founder's daughter: Christine Weston Chandler, CPU Blue Heart and goddess over the Commodore consoles and Creator of Sonichus and Rosechus. The city's laws within it are highly dictator-like, as the official laws within it do not coincide with laws the USA holds, and the laws within it are highly biased in favor of the mayor. In recent years, the city has gone under a ton of controversy, as it was involved with several terrorist attacks, murders, and public executions, some of which were acted out by the mayor itself, Christine Weston Chandler. It is also the only city to house the Sonichu and Rosechu species, extremely dangerous entities which look to resemble a mixture of acquaintances of Sonic the Hedgehog and a Pikachu. History Founding The city itself was founded in 1982 by the late Robert Franklin Chandler Jr, who named the town after his own son, who at the time was still called Christopher Weston Chandler and still identified as male. Details are vague, but it is certain Robert passed CWCville over to his son, effectively making Christopher the mayor of CWCville. Decades of conflict Haha, it's my time to write! Okay, I apologize, but there's so much wrong with CWCville and the weird degenerate bhit that's going on over there, we can't really gather all of it up in one fell swoop. Honestly, WW only wanted to analyze the city itself, but I said you can't really do that without talking about the city's history. (And there's a lot of it, by the way.) And yet, WW still tried regardless. So there, you got a page without any of the meat inside of it, I recommend visiting the CWCki, it's got more information about it but it's the most critical on Christine. Lol don't worry though, we'll eventually write out what kind of buckery has gone on in that city! - Miss B. Geography CWCville is placed in Northern Virginia, the city's architecture and design highly resembles Charlottesville from the same state. The state is located near CAT-copies of Pallet Town, Viridian City, and Station Square. Traditions or festivals Just like other certain states, CWCville hosts an annual Dogwood Festival. It's an annual event coinciding with the blooming of dogwood trees in the spring. Adding up, this would place CWCville as the 18th state to hold a dogwood festival. Government and politics US ZIP Code The city's US ZIP code has changed, and each ZIP code has coincided with other states across the world. As its first ZIP corresponded to Erie, Pennsylvania. CWCville's next ZIP code corresponded to Birkenau, Germany. However, that change came due to the fact the city itself got corrupted by an Idea Guy. Type The government is a democratic one, but yet it is described by Christine as a "King-Queen thing" for which you can't vote for the next leader. This would place Christine as a Mayor-for-life, along with a tight authority on the decisions the city makes. Logically, this way of rule would more accurately coincide with a monarchy or Roman Republic, or more concerning, a dictatorship. There exists a Board of Director Members which does allow elections, yet the board itself does not hold authority, purely acting as advisory which Christine is not obligated to acknowledge. Examples of such being Christine's decision to infiltrate the 4-cent garbage.com building without any discussion regarding the decision. Oddly enough, in order for a decision to be made official and legally binding, Christine needs to wear her Sonichu medallion while announcing the decision. In recent years, Christine's secretary, Allison Amber, is currently the mayor of the city. Yet despite this, she had not made an attempt at changing the city's laws. This would imply Christine still holds free reign over the city. Laws The laws of the city itself are highly confusing, with its authority being severely unforgiving. The authority has been seen aggressively handling civilians who have broken a law in the city. Possession of tobacco is a serious offense while soliciting sex is legal. The law itself has also been seen change on a whim, such as the ban on alcohol lifting in 2009. The city has also got sex laws, with its most damning being the disallowance of homosexual intercourse, surveillance of which is psychic by hand of Magi-Chan Sonichu. In later years, the anti-gay law has recently been abolished and Magi-Chan Sonichu changed his priorities in which he simply determines if a civilian might pose a threat. This complete "Big Brother"-esque surveillance goes against any basic human right to privacy, with Magi-Chan Sonichu's's human powers even elevating the official law. But even that isn't terrible to consider that Christine even has gone on to say that all members of the Sonichu and Rosechu species are free of prosection, this goes against all concepts of law which is the very foundation of modern society. Close acquaintances of Christine also receive free housing, credit cards and other advantages in life. Court system The CWCville court system is another example of Christine's highly corrupt and dictator-like laws, as civilians who disagree with Christine's laws can get sent to a maximum-security prison without a trial, while actual aggravators are allowed to be set free. The judge and jury of the state are extremely biased to Christine, evidence which is gathered via unorthodox means is allowed, and trials are set in motion within less than a week. Economy The city itself seems to be in control of the economy, seeing as the city's radio station and soft drinks are names after Christine. Christine has also banned goods she personally disagrees with, such as tobacco. Unlike the dollar, the city decided to use its own currency, whose names are confusing to the populace. There are only two coins: C-Quarter and W-Quarter. One W-Quarter equates to 10 C-Quarters. Yet despite this, fines are in U.S dollars, this is another example of the terrible lawmaking of the city. Amazingly, CWCville has a homeless population of at least 10,000, seeing as Christine has set up 10 homeless shelters, all of which house a population of 900 to 1800 poor civilians. This is incredibly shocking, seeing as the entire state of Ireland has a homeless population of 9,987 homeless people. The explanation for this increasing number of homeless people is possibly due to a lot of reasons, most popular being the extremely high amount of revenue friends of Christine gain each month, with the original Sonichu and Rosechu gaining a maximum of $3,500 per month. Another reason is that close friends of Christine also gain free suburban housing and often get supplied furniture from the city. This extreme amount of offerings suggests Christine overtaxes its population. Landmarks Each landmark begins with “CWC”, referring to Christine Weston Chandler herself. * CWCville Shopping Center: A huge mall housing a variety of of over 50 brands. * CWCville Park: A massive park that’s nearly as big as the CWCville Shopping Center area including parking. * CWCville City: Skyscrapers and important buildings are situated in this area of CWCville. Theories There's an on-going theory that CWCville is not officially a part of the United States of America, arguments that go in favor of the theory note the extreme laws the city has got and that the US would never allow the laws, terroristic actions, and murders to happen inside their country. Category:Locations Category:CWC Content